Twilight of the Moon
by brenco
Summary: Shiki Tohno shows up at Forks High School and the Twilight universe will never be the same. SPOILER: Edward Cullen died as soon as I could kill him.
1. Chapter 1

"Class, I'd like to introduce another transfer student to you all. His name is Shiki Tohno, and he's a foreign exchange student from Japan."

The murmuring grew in volume as people excitedly whispered to each other. Shiki wasn't sure what the fuss was about.  
_Perhaps in a small town like this, a transfer student is big news. Of course, a transfer student can be big news at any school, so perhaps it isn't too surprising._

"Another one?" somebody blurted incredulously.

_There's another foreign exchange student at this school?_ Shiki thought to himself. _Interesting._

"That's enough out of you, Dave." The teacher turned to face Shiki. "Now then, please take a seat." Shiki sat down, and the teacher started lecturing on the day's lesson. A few minutes in, Dave leaned forward and tapped Shiki on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. "It's just that you're not the first transfer we've seen this month."

"Is that common?" Shiki asked politely.

"Before the new girl came here, I've never heard of a transfer in the middle of the school year."

Shiki nodded. "What's her name?"

Dave opened his mouth to answer when the teacher called out at them. "Dave! Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, teacher. The new kid just had some questions."

"Well, please answer them on your own time. Now, everybody please take out your textbooks and turn to page 150."

The rest of the class passed uneventfully.

* * *

Shiki was walking down the crowded halls between classes when he saw a muscular teenager with pale skin and brown hair. All of Shiki's senses went into hyperdrive as he focused on this one person.

Shiki's blood burned through his veins. "I want to _ him." He wanted to... he wanted to what? Talk to that person? Yes, that must be it. "_ him. _ him. I want to _ him."

The unknown teenager had turned his back to Shiki, focused on something at the far end of the hall. That was all it took. Shiki took off his glasses, and immediately perceived the lines of death that exist on all things. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and walked towards the teenager.

"Kill him. Kill him. I WANT TO KILL HIM."

It was over in a split-second. With his knife, Shiki sliced into the black lines on the teenager's body. Across the arm. From shoulder to hip. The back of the neck. In total, he made 17 cuts with surgical precision. And when he was done, the body of Edward Cullen just fell apart. The look on Edward's face was an "O" of horror as his detached head hit the ground. There should have been blood and muscles exposed. Instead, there was only a solid mineral that sparkled as the light caught it.

His bloodlust sated, Shiki continued walking to his next class. Three seconds later, he heard the first scream.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Shiki arrived at his next class, he was a nervous wreck. Had he actually just killed a fellow student? There hadn't been any blood on the ground when he sliced the poor student to pieces. Did that mean he had hallucinated it all? He had never hallucinated before, but there was a first time for everything. Some time during class he surreptitiously snuck his knife out of his pocket and inspected it for blood. There was none.

Somehow, that scared Shiki more than any bloodied blade could have.

_If you sliced a human being into pieces, shouldn't there be lots of blood?_

If he wasn't hallucinating, what did that mean? For that matter, if he was hallucinating, what did that mean? The two thoughts chased each other around Shiki's head, and by the time lunch rolled around, he was no closer to coming to a conclusion.

Shiki stood in line, picked up his lunch, and paid the lunch lady. As he stood at the register, looking around, he noticed a group of unnaturally pale-skinned students at one table. The males had toned bodies, the females had perfect curves, and every single one of them had attractive features.

Upon seeing them, Shiki's pulse began to race. Again, the bloodlust emerged. "Kill them. I will kill them all. Die. DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE."

They were all the way on the far side of the cafeteria from Shiki, but one of them quickly looked up at Shiki with alarm in her eyes. Shiki recognized this, viewing it as nothing more than the split-second of surprise on a predator's face when a helpless meal turns out to be a terrible threat. Walking towards the table, Shiki raised his hand to take off his glasses.

"Hey! Don't forget your food!"

Startled, Shiki turned around. He had accidentally left his tray of food on the checkout counter.

Shiki turned back to the table with the unnatural beauties, but they had somehow disappeared in the few seconds he had his back turned. That, or they had never been there in the first place.

Disoriented, Shiki took his tray and slowly walked to the table they had been sitting at.

He put two fingers on the seat one of them had been using.

Cold. Nobody had been sitting there recently.

His head spinning, Shiki sat down and started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is another short chapter. Bonus points to anyone who knows where I stole these characters from.

"I heard what you did."

Shiki almost choked on his food. Looking up, he saw Dave from class.

"Walk away without taking your lunch? I know you're new, but that stuff will haunt you."

"Oh yeah. I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

Dave shrugged. "Makes no difference to me, I'm just giving you some friendly advice. Word travels fast, and you do not want to be the focus of the Forks High rumor mill."

Dave frowned. "Speaking of which, you really shouldn't be sitting here. Come walk with me."

Shiki stood to follow Dave. "Why not?"

"Because that's where the Cullens sit," Dave replied, "and the last thing you want to do is draw negative attention."

Dave maneuvered to a table that had other students at it and sat down, indicating that Shiki do the same.

"Negative attention?" Shiki asked. "What do you mean?"

Dave sighed. "Okay, imagine there's a fruit you really want, but can't have. Like a forbidden fruit."

"What, like an apple?"

"I was thinking pineapple, but we can go with your suggestion. So you can't have this apple, but you really want it. Then somebody shows up and sits next to the apple in a school cafeteria. You don't know what's going on, and maybe this new guy is gonna take this apple away and eat it in front of you."

Dave bit into the apple that came with his lunch.

"See?" he said through a mouthful of apple. "Negative attention."

Shiki nodded uncertainly and turned his attention to the other students talking at the table.

A girl with long dark hair and glasses was speaking. "Somebody rigged a mannequin to fall apart," she said. "Poor Bethany saw it and freaked out. She thought somebody just fell to pieces in front of her!"

Next to her a blonde girl with short hair and a headband scoffed.

A young teenage boy with a slight overbite laughed. "I think it's funny! I just wish I'd thought of it first."

The dark-haired glasses-girl turned to the boy. "I know you like pranks John, but this one wasn't funny. It made Bethany so upset that she missed her next class."

John frowned. "Oh yeah, I guess that would be mean. Still," he said, brightening up, "I'd love to shake the hand of whoever did it. What do you think, Rose?"

The blonde girl replied in an utter deadpan. "Yes, I agree with you wholeheartedly and would love to meet this mysterious trickster. Because obviously I have nothing better to do here at school."

John stared at her for a second before recognizing the sarcasm in her voice. "Hah! You got me again, Rose!"

Rose simply went back to sipping from her milk carton.


End file.
